Bolt seals are generally used for locking doors or containers, in a similar manner to a padlock (the bolt performing the function of the U-shaped hasp of the padlock). However, unlike a padlock, bolt seals are not intended to be opened by any sort of key. Rather, they are removed by destruction of the seal, in particular by cutting the bolt with a special tool such as a bolt cutter. These bolt seals thus provide a secure locking of a door, in particular the door of a container to be transported by lorry, sea or air. The seals may be provided with a unique serial number, so that they are tamper evident. Although in most seals the bolt is straight, in some situations it is desired that the bolt has a bent or cranked shape